


Fire and Flame

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A Vivi and Ace collection





	1. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi and her family go to Reverie. There, they ran into the man who rammed his fist through her first love's torso. Supposedly, he is there to guard the participants. Fortunately for her, revenge is a dish best served cold. And words sometimes hurt more than any blade or bullet could.

"Are you ready?" King Cobra asked

"Yes, father." Vivi smiled 

"Hopefully, you'll see the word and find a nice man to marry." Cobra looked hopeful

"I already found one, and he is six feet under." Vivi responded cooly "Sorry to disappoint you, father, but I'll never marry anyone else."

"I was hoping you'd move on." Cobra's shoulders slumped "Dwelling on what you've lost is not healthy."

"I know." Vivi sighed "Every day I get a grim reminder that we'll never be together, and it hurts, but I can't bring myself to move on."

"Let's go." her father said simply "Our carriage is waiting."

As they traveled, Vivi remembered the short time they had together. In that short time, she fell in love with Luffy's older brother. There was something captivating in his eyes, and in his smile, something sorrowful. That and the obvious affection he had for his little brother - her friend - was what won her over and caused her to fall in love. She hoped she'd make him forget about his sadness once his objective was completed. Now that chance, that future, was taken from her.....

"We're here." Cobra said "Our guards are here to meet us."

And indeed they were. Fleet Admiral Akainu Sakazuki lead them. Akainu Sakazuki, who murdered the man she fell in love with, in cold blood.

"Welcome, Princess." Akainu said smoothly "I and my men will see to it that no one harms you."

"Thank you. The nights in my country are cold. That's why we used to build fires and huddle around the open flame to keep ourselves warm." Vivi smiled "But the very flames that kept us warm have been extinguished. I would very much like to bask in the warmth of an open flame once more. Can you make it happen for me, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki?" 

She looked at him innocently, as if he hadn't understood the implications behind her 'innocent' question.

"I am afraid I cannot, princess." the grip on her wrist increased in strength

Good. First jab in their verbal battle was hers.

"My family has ruled for generations, supported by the World Government." Vivi continued, still with an innocent smile on her face "I can easily make the one responsible for the disappearance of flames keeping us warm pay for taking them away from us. I have enough political sway to have the scoundrel that took our flames away locked up for all eternity."

By now, the hand holding hers was sweaty. Good. He understood the implied threat, he understood that she could take away everything he had worked so hard for with a single word.

"No need to." Akainu said quickly "I'll punish them for you."

"Really?" Vivi smiled "That's so romantic."

She lay her head against Akainu's shoulder, seemingly basking in his own warmth

"Then kill yourself." she whispered in his ear with venom "Ram that fist of yours into your own gut, just like you did to the man I loved. Just like you did to Ace. Otherwise, I will take everything away from you. Your job. Your status. Everything."

Akainu Sakazuki paled and made some excuse about being needed elsewhere. He left a heartbroken Vivi behind.

"Send word to the world government." Vivi told their entourage "That Akainu Sakazuki is an enemy of Nefertari family from here on out, and that they should take appropriate actions."

They'll never be together ever again.

But at least she'll avenge him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all dream of doing what she just did.


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is not always a pleasure cruise.

"How do you envision your perfect partner to be like?" Vivi asked

"Honestly, I've never thought about my love life, I've had other things on my mind." Ace chuckled "But if I had to choose, it would be someone who understand me. Someone who wouldn't care whose son I am, who'll love me for me and not judge me by whose blood is flowing through my veins. How about you?"

"All I ever knew was my duty to my father and our country. I want to escape with someone who sees me as Vivi, not as the heiress to the throne of Alabasta." Vivi said "I want to experience true freedom with such a person."

"Then we're the same." Ace raised a glass "To freedom."

"To freedom." Vivi repeated

They parted ways that night, both of them wishing that they would meet again, neither of them being aware that this would be the first and the last time they would meet one another.

  
And you'll take the high road  
And I'll take the low road  
And I'll be in Scotland before you  
But me and my true love, we will never meet again  
On the bonney bonney banks  
Of Loch Lomond....  



End file.
